Rebla (IV)
, , | Sitzplätze = 4 (Fahrer und 3 Fahrgäste) | Wert = 35.000 Dollar | Tuning-Werkstatt = | Im Fuhrpark von = Russische Mafia | Technische Daten = Technische Daten | Höchstgeschw. = 266 km/hGTAIV.net | 0–100 km/h = | Antrieb = Hinterradantrieb | Getriebe = Fünf-Gang-Schaltung | Gewicht = 2.300 Kilogramm | Maße = | Motortyp = | Schadensrisiko = | Fahrzeugfamilie = }} Der Rebla ist ein Sport Utility Vehicle (SUV) aus Grand Theft Auto IV, der von Übermacht hergestellt wird. Das Fahrzeug stellt eine Mischung zwischen BMW X5 und SsangYong Kyron dar. Er besitzt Xenon-Scheinwerfer und ein Navigationssystem. Ebenso wie seine realen Vorbilder ist der Rebla für die Straße, und nicht für das Gelände ausgelegt. Durch seine breiten Reifen und sein niedriges Fahrwerk ist er für Geländefahrten denkbar ungeeignet. Das Fahrzeug wird von einem 4,8L V8 angetrieben. Durch das Emblem auf der Fahrertür „4.8i“ wird eine Parallele zu BMW aufgestellt, da diese ihre SUV-Motoren ebenfalls so kennzeichnen. Dieser Schriftzug spielt eindeutig auf den Motor im „neuem“ BMW X5 E70 an, der ebenfalls als 4.8i gekennzeichnet wird. Der BMW X5 E53, der dem Rebla ähnelt, besaß einen Motor, der als 4.8is bezeichnet wurde. Der Wagen wird unter anderem in veränderter Form von der Russischen Mafia gefahren. Dieser unterscheidet sich durch andere Schweller, eine Duplex-Edelstahl-Auspuffanlage mit größeren ovalen Endrohren und einem kleinen Heckspoiler. Fundorte Allgemein # Oft in Hove Beach als Tuningversion der Mafia anzutreffen, Broker # Oft in Midtown anzutreffen, Algonquin # Am Francis International Airport anzutreffen, Dukes GTA IV # Vor Fanny Crab’s nahe dem Grand Easton Terminal, Easton, Algonquin (Stevies Autoklau-SMS) # Während des Mehrspieler-Modi Bombenanschlag II The Lost and Damned #In Gangkriegen oft als Fahrzeug der Russischen Mafia anzutreffen Trivia * Der voreingestellte Radiosender ist The Journey. * In der Mehrspieler-Mission Bombenanschlag II stehen am Anfang zwei Mafia-Varianten des Reblas den Spielern zur Verfügung. * Nachdem man alle 30 Autos für Stevie abgeliefert hat, bekommt man für den Wagen, wenn er unbeschädigt ist, 1.000 Dollar, und wenn er leicht beschädigt ist, 3.500 Dollar wegen des Glitches. * Er hat eine einzigartige Hupe mit hohem Ton. * Die Seitenscheiben ab der C-Säule sind abgedunkelt, ebenso die Heckscheibe. * Er ist mit dem Oracle eines von wenigen Fahrzeugen, die über eine dritte Bremsleuchte verfügen. In Deutschland, aus welchem der Rebla stammt, ist diese gesetzlich vorgeschrieben. * Der Rebla ist standardmäßig mit einem Antiblockiersystem (ABS) ausgerüstet. * Anders als seine realen Vorbilder besitzt der Rebla kein Allradantrieb. * Die Felgen des Rebla gleichen sich mit denen des Buffalo aus The Ballad of Gay Tony * Es ist das einzige Modell von Übermacht, welches komplett ohne den Zusatz XS auftritt. * Er ähnelt von der Front her dem Konkurrenten Serrano. * Trotz seines Vorbild ist der Wagen verhältnismäßig klein, was ihn in die Kategorie Kompakt-SUVs fallen lässt. Galerie Rebla Front.png|Die Front- und Seitenansicht Rebla Heck.png|Die Heck- und Seitenansicht Rebla Stevie.jpg|Rebla aus Stevies Autoklau-Missionen Rebla Gang.jpg|Der Banden-Rebla der Russischen Mafia BombenanschlagII_Rebla.png|Die Reblas aus Bombenanschlag II Rebla_badges.png|Textur der Aufschriften und Bildmarken. Einzelnachweise en:Rebla es:Rebla fr:Rebla pl:Rebla Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Fahrzeuge Kategorie:Geländewagen Kategorie:Bandenfahrzeuge